


Mint Chocolate

by purestilinski



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Mild Sexual Thoughts, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purestilinski/pseuds/purestilinski
Summary: Prettywas the first word that popped into Jade’s head.Or: Jade sees Tori in a new light.
Relationships: Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	Mint Chocolate

Jade stood next to Beck at his locker, taking a sip of her perfectly crafted caramel macchiato as her boyfriend chatted about his grandmother’s visit. She was paying attention, well, at least _half_ paying attention, as she leaned against the wall, eyes locked on the front doors of the school building. Beck’s stories were usually interesting in one way or another, but she found herself struggling to care about this one because Beck’s grandma hated her, and she didn’t think too highly of his grandma either. 

Beck sighed as he glanced at her from over his shoulder. “You’re not paying attention, are you?” 

She dragged her eyes away from the entrance, unsure why she was even looking at the twin steel doors in the first place, and turned to her boyfriend. “I am. A little.”

He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. “Fine. I guess you don’t wanna know how my weekend went.” 

She took a sip from her tumbler, shrugging her shoulders. “Your grandma despises me.”

“When you met her on Thanksgiving, you argued with her for three hours straight. And you told her that you dislike Canada,” Beck pointed out. 

“So?” she asked, raising a studded eyebrow.

“She’s _Canadian_!” 

“I didn’t know at the time.” 

Beck’s mouth opened as he prepared to fire off a retort but, before he could, the front doors opened and a familiar and distinct giggle filled Jade’s ears.

Her head was already turned towards the source before she could stop herself. 

Her eyes skipped over her redheaded best friend and fell on Tori.

Her brain short-circuited at the sight and all of a sudden she forgot how to function.

She wasn’t sure why, wasn’t sure what caused such an atypical reaction to the half-Latina’s presence. Appearance-wise, Tori didn’t look much different than any other day. Sure, her lipstick was a darker shade than usual, similar to the color Jade used, and she had applied a black smoky eyeshadow that she’d never used before. But, otherwise, she looked the same. A bright purple shirt covered by a brown leather jacket. Light, form-fitting blue jeans. Black and white converse. 

_Pretty_ was the first word that popped into Jade’s head. 

She realized Tori and Cat were walking over to her and Beck, so she shook herself out of her daze. Blinking a bit to clear her vision, she turned to greet Cat. “Morning Cat.” 

“Mornin’ Jade!” exclaimed Cat with an exaggerated wave.

Jade made a show of turning to look at Tori as if it physically pained her to do so and slipped into an annoyed tone. “Vega.” 

Tori narrowed her eyes, the peaceful look on her face giving way to something more akin to exasperation. “Jade.” 

And suddenly, as she watched Tori’s expression morph, Jade realized she liked how Tori looked when she was tranquil. 

She wished she had kept her mouth shut. 

“I’m going to go to class,” said Tori abruptly. 

Before Jade could really process what was happening, she was stumbling backward as Tori’s shoulder roughly slammed into hers. 

She twisted to face the half-Latina’s retreating form, ready to spew an insult, but the words died on her lips as her eyes fell on Tori’s backside. And _holy shit_ since when did her frenemy have such a nice ass? 

After several moments of staring, she remembered that her boyfriend and best friend were standing next to her and reluctantly pulled her eyes away. 

What kind of game was her mind playing on her?

* * *

She couldn’t focus for the rest of the school day. 

All she could think about was Tori, Tori, _Tori_. 

The girl sitting one desk in front of her was driving her crazy. 

Her head was spinning from Tori’s strong mint scent. The half-Latina had always used mint perfume, though Jade had never paid too much attention to how _good_ it smelled until that moment. It was intoxicating, and Jade found herself wishing she could wrap her arms around Tori and bury her face in the pop singer’s hair. 

Her eyes fell to the junction where the head and shoulder meet and she ran her tongue over her lips at the sight of exposed skin. She closed her eyes, barely holding in a sigh as she imagined softly biting into the olive flesh. Not enough to draw blood, no, but enough to leave a mark, enough to claim Tori as hers. The urge to change positions in her seat became irresistible so Jade shifted, searching for a way to lessen the ache she was now feeling.

She wasn’t sure when she had last felt like such a horny schoolgirl; it had been so long. Maybe when she and Beck had started dating close to a year-and-a-half ago. 

Tori, who had previously been resting her chin in her hand, stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and making her way to the back of the room. She stopped in front of Jade, whose gaze followed her every movement. 

“Uh...Jade?”

She watched Tori’s lips form the words, but it was taking her a few moments to catch up. 

“Huh?” 

“Class is over.” 

Jade’s eyes swept over the classroom before returning to Tori. She was right. Most of her classmates had already made their way into the hallways. 

“Oh.” 

Tori looked at her with concern. “Are you okay?” 

“Why?”

“You seem off.” 

“I’m fine.” 

Tori looked like she wanted to press further. Instead, she said, “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Jade finally settled her gaze on Tori’s eyes and she felt warmth flood through her body. She was enthralled by the sight. Two pools of melted chocolate stared back at her. As Jade looked deeper into Tori’s eyes, she swore she could see a conflict of emotion in them. She spent the next couple of seconds trying to decipher as many as she could. Concern was one, care another, frustration, and _something_ else that Jade couldn’t identify. She realized that Tori must be waiting for her to say something, so she stumbled over her words. “S-see ya tomorrow, Vega.” 

Tori gave her one last odd look before making her way out of the classroom. 

And if Jade leaned in closer to inhale Tori’s mint scent as she walked by, nobody had to know. 

For the rest of the day, all she could think about was mint chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jori one-shot. I swear I'm still working on my main fanfic. These smaller stories just keep coming to me.


End file.
